Reading the Important Parts of VA series
by LUVZ.reign'Francis
Summary: Characters from the books come together to read about their own lives? I think so? Come on and read then review. You know you'll love it C:
1. Rose Reads

Chapter 1 [:

At first I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to look over to my parents. I knew what they were thinking about this, it couldn't be good thoughts. Still I let my eyes wonder over to them, they both had the same expressions on their face. I couldn't help to let a small smile, crack though my lips, a laugh coming out. I'm not a kid and its not like they cared about me that much before...

"What?" I asked, getting tired of their stares.

Of course, they didn't have to say anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri grew stiff. My mind wondered what was up, but of course I knew. This isn't just awkward for me.

Before I got a chance to talk -

"Rose." Her voice was low. "There is more to read in the first book." She pulled out the piece of paper, "Chapter 9, page 118.." Lissa told everyone, she looked at the paper closer. "And it saids for you to read this..."

Of course it did. I take a deep breath before nodding.

**He paused, thinking about this, and finally decided not to push it. "Okay." But he pushed me onto the couch, lying over me...still kissing with that same fierceness.**

It all hit me at once. Where this moment of my life was coming from. This was the night when Jesse Zeklos, almost did something that I would have been ashamed of. Why did these books have to be about every little moment of my life. Moments that I would have liked to keep to myself.

I looked around the room, everyone had their eyes on me, but a few who were reading ahead. Great!

"Rose..keep going." Lissa told me, she for one knew what was coming.

**His lips traveled down to my neck, and when the sharp points of his fangs brushed against my skin, I couldn't help an excited gasp. **

Great, everyone here are going to know about the blood too.

**He raised himself up, looking into my face with open surprise. For a moment, I could barely breathe, recalling that rush of pleasure that a vampire bite could fill me with, wondering what it'd be like to fell that while making out. Then the old taboos kicked in. Even if we didn't have …..sex..., giving blood while we did this was still wrong, still dirty. **

The stares I got from people now, were nothing like the ones before. I did feel ashamed of this even more so now. Why. Did. I. Even. Do. .This?

"**Don't" I warned. **

"**You want to." His voice held excited wonder, "I can tell."**

"**NO, I don't."**

**His eyes lit up. "You do. How – hey, have you done it before?"**

I was hoping that somehow. Someway this wouldn't be in these books. They were though. My whole family is going to know about my life in bed. My friends are going to know how much of a blood whore, I am.

My mom was staring.

"What?" I asked, her.

"Rose,_ tell me_ this is just all made up..?" I couldn't believe what was coming from her lips.

"I'm sorry mom, but it isn't. I'm not a little girl and I never had the best role modal growing up. Anyways." I told her, not looking down. It was the truth even though I did care about her, now. But she wasn't always around me.

"Rose..." She started but got cut off by Lissa.

"Just go on. You two can talk about this later." Her voice was like fire on ice.

"**No," I scoffed. "Of course not."**

**Those gorgeous blue eyes watched me, and I could see the wheels spinning behind them. Jesse might flirt a lot and have a big mouth, but he wasn't stupid.**

"**You act like you have. You got excited when I was by your neck."**

"**You're a good kisser," I countered, though it wasn't entirely true. He drooled a little more than I would have preferred. "Don't you think everyone would know if I was giving blood?"**

"**I'm a good kisser," I countered, though it wasn't entirely true. He drooled a little more than I would have preferred. "Don't you think everyone would know if I was giving blood?"**

**The realization seized him. "Unless you weren't doing it before you left. You did it while you were gone, didn't you? You fed Lissa?" **

"**Of course not," I repeated.**

**But he was on to something, and he knew it. "It was the only way. You didn't have feeders. Oh, man."**

"**She found some," I lied. It was the same line we'd fed Natalie, the one she'd spread around and then no one – except Christian – had ever questioned. "Plenty of ****humans are into it."**

Lying was one thing but lying on paper, was another. Then reading it out loud to everyone that I know and love was even another.

"**Sure," He said with a smile, he leaned his mouth back to my neck. **

"**I'm no t a blood whore," I snapped, pulling away from him. **

"**But you want to. You like it. All you dhamp girls do." His teeth were on my skin again. Sharp. Wonderful. **

**I had a feeling hostility would only make things worst, so I defused the situation with teasing. "Stop it," I said gently, running a fingertip over his lips. "I told you, I'm not like that. But if you want something to do with your mouth, I can give you some ideas."**

**That peaked his interests. "Yeah? Like wha-"**

I knew what was about to happen. My heart skipped a beat.

**And that was when the door opened.**

**We sprang apart. I was ready to handle a fellow student or even possibly the matron. What I was not ready for was Dimitri! **

I sort of yelled out his name, when I got to the part. I didn't mean too! It kinda happened, though.

My smile, popped on my lips.

**He burst in the door like he'd expected to find us, and in that horrible moment, with him raging like a storm, I knew why Mason had called him a god.**

I heard laughs coming around the room, my smile died.

**In the blink of an eye, he crossed the room and jerked Jesse up by his shirt, nearly holding the Moroi off the ground. **

"**What's your name?" barked Dimitri.**

"**J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir." **

"**Mr. Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?"**

"**No, sir."**

"**Do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here?" **

"**Yes, sir."**

"**Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again-" Dimitri pointed to where I cowered, half dressed, on the couch. - "I will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand me?"**

**Jesse swallowed, eyes wide. None of the bravado he usually showed was there. I guess there was 'usually' and then there was being held in the grip of a really ripped, really tall, and really pissed-off Russian guy. "Yes, sir."**

"**Then go." Dimitri released him, and, if possible, Jesse got out of there faster than Dimitri had burst in. My mentor then turned to me, a dangerous glint in his eyes. **

I stopped reading to look at Lissa. "Dose it say how far I had to go?" I was losing my voice by this time.

She looked back down at her note, flipped it over to the back to look. "No, it doesn't. So I guess you have read enough so, maybe you can stop?"

I shook my head and closed the book. There was a small pile of them on my table. I placed the first one on top of the others. I started to hate those books of my life. They weren't helping anything.

End of Chapter 1

R&&R


	2. Christian's Reads

Chapter 02.

"What does the paper say next." I groaned, glancing around the room.

Dimitir got up and made his way into the kitchen. He brought everyone drinks out into the room, we were setting it. I got up and looked into the drinks that he brought out. Root bear, coke and some water. I haven't really thought about this in a while but I was thirsty. From the reading, I just went though...

I still didn't know what this all meant. All of these books about my life. Why me.

Before, I knew it everyone was making their way towards the drinks. I wanted a root bear but they had to be all gone by now. Which kinda made me a bit sad and mad. There was only water left.

A sigh escaped my lips.

"Here you go." Dimitri said, handing me a drink. "Thanks?"

"It's root bear."

I smiled and placed a neck on his lips. "Thank you, very much."

Dimtir sat back down and I spotted Adrian across the room. He had two drinks in his hands and looked right at me. He gave me a sad smile and placed one of the drinks on a table and he sat back down.

He also saved me a drink.

It was sweet of him to save me a drink like that but it was also sweet of Dimitri too. I gave him a sad smile before taking my own seat as well.

"Lissa? What do we have to read now?" I asked, upping my own drink with both hands.

"OH. Okay. Let me check." She replied and looked over the small sheet of paper. "Here it is. Read chapter twenty, page 277. It saids for Christian to read this time."

I looked towards Christian, who for the first time gave me sly smile.

"Really?" Christian smirked. "Sweet. I get to read a part from Rose's life in her point of view! Goodie!" He went off.

"Just go ahead. No one really cares." I told him, flipping open my book.

Christian started to read.

**Isaiah swept in with Elena in tow. I had a fight a sneer when I saw her. He was arrogant and mean and all-around evil. But he was that way because he was a leader. He and the strength and power to back up his cruelty- even if I didn't like it. But Elena? She was lackey. She threatened us and made snide comments, but most of her ability to do so came from being his sidekick. She was a total suck-up. **

"Pause. This is from when we got kidnapped." I told everyone, sighing.

Christian stared at me, "Duh!"

Sometimes that kid makes me so mad. But, I still smiled and told him to go on.

"**Hello, children," he said, "How are we doing today?"**

**Sullen glares answered him. **

**He strolled over to Mia and Christian, hands folded behind his back. "Any changes of heart since my last visit? You're taking an awfully long time, and it's upsetting Elena. She's very hungry, you see but- I suspect- not as hungry as you two."**

"Man," Christian came out of his state of mind. "I always hated that guy."

"Everyone did." Mia laughed with a smile.

**Christian narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off," He said through gritted teeth. **

He stopped to think about how this might look before going back on.

**Elena snarled and lunged towards. "Don't you dar-"**

**Isaiah waved her off. "Leave him alone. It just means we wait a little longer, and really it's an entertaining wait."**

**Elena eyes shot daggers at christian. **

"Guys, I got to say something." Christian stopped reading. "I am such a badass!"

"**Honestly," continued Isaiah, watching Christian, "I can't decide which I want more: to kill you or have you join us. Either option offers its own amusements."**

"**Don't you get tired of hearing yourself talk?" asked Christian. **

**Isaiah considered. "No. Not really. And I don't get tired of this, either."**

**He turned around and walked toward Eddie. Poor Eddie could barely sit upright in his chair anymore after all the feedings he'd gone though. Worst, Isaiah didn't even need to use compulsion. Eddie's face simply lit up with stupid grin, eager for the next bite. He was adduced as a feeder. **

I looked over to Eddie, who was staring at the book in front of him, a look of shame on his face. "Eddie. That wasn't really you in there...you had no choice."

Eddie only gave me a small nod.

**Anger and disgust flooded through me.**

"**Damn it!" I yelled. "Leave him alone!" **

**Isaiah glanced back at me. "Be silent, girl. I don't find you nearly as amusing as I do Mr. Ozera."**

**"Of course, he didn't." Christian told me, "I'm damn right adorable!"**

"Just keep reading, Christian. No one really cares." I told him.

I hear a few small laughs coming from our friends around me.

"**Yeah?" I snarled. "If I piss you off so much, then use me to prove your stupid point. Bite me instead. Put me in my place, and show me what a badass you are." **

"**No!" exclaimed Mason. "Use me!" **

Mason. I sighed. My old friend, my best friend. God, I missed him so much.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

**Isaiah rolled his eyes. "Good God. What a noble lot. You're all Spartacus, aren't you?"**

**He strolled away from Eddie and put a finger under Mason's chin, tiliting his head up. "But you," Isaiah said, "Don't really mean it. You only offer because of her." He released Mason and walked in front of me, staring down with those black, black eyes. "And you... I didn't really believe you at first either. But now?" He knelt down so that eh was at my height. I refused to look away from his eyes, even though mean it. And it's not all mobility, either. You do want it. You really have been bitten before." His voice was magical. Hypnotic. He wasn't using compulsion, exactly, but he definitely had an unnatural charisma surrounding him. Like Lissa and Adrian. I hung on his every word. "Lots of times, I'd guess," He added. **

**He leaned toward me, breath hot against my neck. Somewhere beyond him, I could hear Mason shouting something, but all of my focus was on how close Isaiah's teeth were to my skin. In the last few months, I'd only been bitten once- and that was when Lissa had en emergency. Before then, she'd bitten me at last twice a week fro two years, and I had only recently come to realize how addicted to that I'd been. There is nothing – nothing- in the world like a Moroi bite, like the flood of bliss it sends into you. Of course, by all accounts, Strigoi bites were even more powerful...**

I didn't dear look up from the book, scared of the looks I might get. I would get. I'm still ashamed of everything that I have done. I can't change the past.

"Rose, you only did all of that to help me.." Lissa told everybody. "I wouldn't have made it without her."

**I swallowed, suddenly aware of my own heavy breathing an racing heart. Isaiah gave a low chuckle. **

"**Yes. You're a blood whore in the making. Unfortunate for you – because I'm not going to give you what you want. **

**He backed away, and I slumped forward in my chair. Without further delay, he returned to Eddie and drank. I couldn't watch, but it was because of envy this time , not disgust. Longing burned inside of me. I ached for that bite, ached for it with every nerve in my body. **

**When Isaiah finished, he started o leave the room, then paused. He directed his words at Mia and Christian. "Don't delay." He warned. "Seize your opportunity to be saved." He tilted his head toward me. "You even have a willing victim." **

**He left. Across the room, Christian met my eyes. Somehow, his face looked even gaunter then it had a couple of hours burned in his gaze, and I knew I wore the complementarity one: a desire to sate that hunger. God. We were so screwed. I think Christian realized it at the same time. His lips twisted into a bitter smile. **

"**You never looked so good, Rose." He managed, just before the guards told him to shut up. **

"Rose..." Christian glared at me. "You make me sound so messed up!"

"Sorry, but the truth hurts, huh?" I asked, giving him a wink of the eye.

End of Chapter 02.

Keep in mind that I am re writing this story! I'm trying to fix what was wrong with it and trying to make it better. Please read and review! I love reviews! Thanks so much for reading, if You did! I'm trying here.

Forever and always. Oxox. - Andi.


	3. Adrian Reads

Chapter 3

Christian finished reading his chapter, finally, and closed the book. He had a odd look of thought on his face. All of those memories were coming back to him, hurting him, over and over. I truly felt sorry for him, I was there, and he was in a lot of pain, but still he fought against the hunger. Fought against the hungry animal inside. He won, too.

Lissa got up and walked over towards him, placing a hand against his chest. "Hey, you were strong and brave... that's why I love you, so much."

"I wasn't sure if that was healthy for him to hear or not. He did end up smiling and planting a kiss on her forehead, which made me sick. Hearing a few awww's from around the room and finally they moved apart.

"Lissa?" I asked, taking a drink from the pop. "What do we read next?"

Lissa looked at her small piece of paper for the last time before saying, "Mine, has nothing left on it... Maybe one of you guys got another note with a book?" She asked, looking around the room.

Everyone looked in their boxes of books... mine had nothing. "I got nothing."

"Nope..."

"Nothing here."

"None."

"Wait!" Adrian cried. "I got something." He pulled out a small pink note out of a book. "It has words on it too!"

"Read it then.." Dimitri was barely on his chair, still he was ready to jump up at anytime, or maybe yell something. I wasn't sure what was going on with him. "What does it say?"

"It said..." Adrian started to look up a page in the book. "The second book, chapter 23 page 322... right at the top of the page ... and for me to read."

Adrian is going to read something from my own life? Stuff that, I don't just think but also feel? Stuff that I never wanted anyone else to find out? Yeah, this is what I thought.

"Are you sure...?" I asked him, not wanting it to be true.

"Of course." Adrian found the page in the second book. He smirked.

"OH." I whisper, wondering what this part is going to be about. "Just making sure."

"Rose" Christian asked, "Is there a reason, you wouldn't want Adrian to read from your life?"

He is always have to get into my BUSINESS. "No, of course not. I mean, I let you read, right? And I don't really care for you, anyhow."

"STOP IT." Lissa told both of us, staring into the second book of her own. "Adrian just read, we need to get to the bottom of this."

He nodded.

**"That Adrian does medicate himself. "**

**He does? But He said." I groaned. "Of course he doesn't. The cigarettes. The drinking. God only knows what else." **

"You make me sound like a monster, Rose. Harsh." Adrian told me, "I was so much worst."

**She nodded. "Yup. He's almost always got something in his system." **

**"But probably not at night... which is why he can poke his head into my dreams." **

**"Man, I wish I could do that." She sighed. **

**"Maybe you'll learn someday. Just don't become an alcoholic in the process." **

**"I won't." She assured me. "But I will learn. None of the other spirit uses could do it, Rose - well aside from St. Vladimir. I'll learn like he did. I'm going to learn to use it - and I won't let it harm me." **

I smiled across the room. Lissa, who was also smiling towards her book. "thanks, Rose." She told me though our bond. My smile grew.

**We talked for most of the evening. When the time came for my usual practice with Dimitri, I parted ways with her. As I walked away, I pondered something that has been bothering me. Although the attacking groups of Strigoi has many more members, the guardians felt confident Isaiah has been their leader. That didn't mean there wouldn't be other threats in the future, but they felt it'd be a while before his followers regrouped. **

**But I couldn't help thinking about the list I'd seen in the tunnel in Spokane, the one that listed royal families by the size. And Isaiah had mentioned the Dragmior by name. He know they were almost gone, but he'd sounded knee on the being the one to finish them. Sure, he was dead now... but were there other Strigoi out there with the same idea? **

"Rose, your mind is complicated..." Adrian told me, looking over the page before he started to read again.

**I shook my head. I couldn't worry about that. Not today. I still needed to recover from everything else. Soon, though. Soon I'd have to deal with this.**

**I didn't even know if our practice was still on but went to the rocker room anyway. After changing into practice clothes, I headed down into the gym and found Dimitri in spully room, reading one of those Western novels he loved. He looked up at my entrence. I'd seen a little of him in the last few days and figured he was busy with Tasha. **

**"I thought you might come by." He said, putting a book mark between the pages.**

**"It's time for practice." **

**He shook his head. "No. No practice today. You still need to recover." **

**"I've got a clean bill of health. I'm good to go." I pushed as much patented Rose Hathaway bravado into my words as I could. **

Adrian laughed, "Patented Rose Hathaway bravado into my words?"

I stared at him. No.

**Dimitri wasn't falling for any of it. He gestured to the chair beside him. "Sit down, Rose." **

**I hesitated only a moment before complying. He moved his own chair close to mine so that we sat directly across from each other. My heart fluttered as I looked into those gorgeous dark eyes. **

I heard laughs from across the room, next to me, and behind me. Everyone was laughing. I tried to hide the fact, my checks were turning a dark red. I blushed. Darn it.

"Stop!" I pouted. "Guys, stop it!"

End of Chapter 3.

**_REVIEW. REVIEW._******


End file.
